Corazón de Cristal
by iMiniRedCupcake
Summary: One-Shot del momento en que Kanna decide ayudar a Kagome y mostrarle la luz dentro de la perla. Ahora que no le queda nada, ¿Podría pensar en conseguir su libertad? Ella es frágil, pero su corazón es irrompible. Fic participante de la actividad "Más de Mil Palabras: Fickeando Fanarts" del foro "¡Siéntate!" de InuYasha.


Hola, chicos! Hoy llego con un nuevo one-shot para la actividad "Más de Mil Palabras: Fickeando Fanarts" del foro de Inuyasha "¡Siéntate!". Tenía que escribir un fic sobre la imagen que se me fuera asignada, la cual ha sido una de Kanna abrazando la piel de mandril de Naraku. Así que aquí está :D Quise tocar la parte más profunda de Kanna en esta historia, porque creo que es un personaje que la tenido que pasar muy mal. Así que sin más preámbulos, aquí les va el fic!

PD: Por favor dejen review! :)

 **Disclaimer: Si InuYasha y sus personajes me pertenecieran, habría mostrado la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome de comienzo a fin. Así que no, no me pertenece :(**

* * *

El viento afuera de la cueva soplaba ligero y libre, intentando llevarse las hojas de los árboles que buscaban seguir su camino. El frío del invierno próximo se sentía en las paredes húmedas, y las nubes lo acompañaban con un cielo gris, invitando a la nueva estación a llegar a la era Sengoku. Escondida en la luz tenue que llegaba del exterior, recostada contra el muro de rocas, Kanna esperaba en su delicada túnica blanca que la discusión frente a ella terminara.

Naraku y Byakuya, ambos con miradas desafiantes, debatían su siguiente movimiento. Cada uno tenía su propio plan, ambos intentando destruir a sus enemigos de la forma más conveniente. Pero Kanna no era parte de esa conversación. Kanna seguía órdenes. Kanna apuntaba su espejo a quien su creador le indicara. Kanna no decidía. Kanna no sentía.

Los minutos pasaban, y la cueva se hacía más fría. Su túnica era tan delgada como una sábana, y a pesar de ser ella más fuerte que un humano, la sensación de entumecimiento no la abandonaba. Naraku finalmente decidió tomar su primer plan y atacar al grupo de Inuyasha con Byakuya a su lado. Aunque ella fuera olvidada en el plan, era un peso menos de encima. Todo era preferible a salir al frío.

Cuando estaban a punto de moverse, Kanna distinguió detrás de Naraku la ahora olvidada piel de mandril. No era exactamente el accesorio más bello, pero definitivamente se veía gruesa, tibia y reconfortante en estos momentos. Antes de que el hanyõ lo notara, se acercó a la piel y, sin esperar captar la atención de nadie, se desplomó sobre ella. Inmediatamente se sintió cálida y cómoda, al menos más que antes, hasta envolverse en la piel completamente. Como pensó, ni Naraku ni Byakuya se inmutaron con su presencia cercana, y siguieron discutiendo hasta que un par de minutos más tarde dejaron la cueva.

Kanna se quedó entre la piel. Cerró sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir hasta que se volteó a mirar al techo. Las rocas goteaban alrededor de ella, siendo este el único sonido que podía escuchar además del viento. Al primer susurro que logró escuchar profundamente de él, sus ojos se cerraron otra vez. La nostalgia invadió su mente lentamente, la imagen de Kagura apareciendo ante sus ojos, como tantas veces desde que murió, pero nunca de forma real. Nunca para volver a ella.

Kagura se había ido. Kagura no volvería. Su hermana ahora tenía su corazón, sin embargo, no de la forma en que lo deseaba. Pero ahora era libre. En un campo de flores vivió sus últimos momentos en cuerpo, frente a la persona que quería ver una vez más. Kagura ahora era libre como el viento. Ella ahora _era_ el viento. Sin cadenas, sin seres que retenían su corazón para cumplir sus intenciones, sin nadie que la detuviera de dejarse llevar en el aire. Kagura había conseguido su libertad, y Kanna estaba feliz de ello.

 _Pero Kanna estaba sola._

A pesar de ser la nada, a pesar de no estar hecha para pensar ni sentir, Kanna extrañaba a su hermana con toda su alma. Después de todo, ella era la única que tenía en su pequeño mundo blanco, donde no había muchas personas en las que podía confiar. Viviendo bajo el juicio de Naraku, que solamente la enviaba a destruir a quien él necesitara, no había lugar para tener una vida propia. Ambas tomaban el peso de seguir los pasos de alguien más sin desearlo, y siendo hermanas, eran ellas dos contra el mundo. La única persona que tenía, y Naraku la destruyó como a todo lo que había conocido. Ahora no le quedaba nada. Desde que fue creada, nunca se había sentido realmente como lo que era. Inexistente, invisible, como la _nada_ misma. Y tal vez era este vacío el que necesitaba para hacerlo, porque por primera vez podía llamarse "La Nada" sin dudarlo.

Pero Kanna sabía que no le quedaba mucho. Era cuestión de días para completar el ataque que se estaba preparando, y aunque aún no era necesitada, podía entender que ella sería una pieza importante. Su espejo podría causar grandes daños, no sólo a sus rivales sino que a ella misma. Su último esfuerzo se iría en destruir algo que jamás le hizo daño, para salvar a quien le había hecho más daño que nadie. Y ella sabía que lo haría. Sólo podía escuchar y seguir a quien guardaba su corazón de cristal.

El equipo de Inuyasha se acercaba, su espejo lo mostraba todo. No se detendrían hasta acabar con Naraku. Todos en ese grupo eran lo suficientemente valientes como para dar su vida a cambio de evitar las consecuencias que podría traer su victoria. En cierto modo, Kanna esperaba ese momento. Aunque fuese su fin, podría ser su salvación. Si su creador dejaba de existir, todas sus extensiones también lo harían. Ada uno volvería a su esencia, a sus orígenes. Si tan solo ellos pudieran vencerlo, ella sería libre. Él era más grande y más fuerte, pero hasta los monstruos más poderosos tenían su punto débil. Y Kanna sabía exactamente cuál era el de Naraku. Bastaba con un poco de ayuda para liberarla. La sacerdotisa de ropas extrañas parecía ser increíblemente sabia en sus decisiones, además de haber mostrado compasión hacia ella y su hermana en más de una ocasión. Ella la escucharía. Una pequeña pista y podría recuperar su corazón.

Sin su hermana, no le quedaba más que el deseo de su propia libertad. Traicionaría a quien nunca fue leal si podía ayudar a todos y a ella misma. No le importaba si él decidía quebrar en pedazos su corazón antes de cumplir su objetivo. Porque la luz lo quebraría a él.

Todavía recostada sobre la piel de mandril, se permitió sentir el viento que ahora entraba en su cueva, y eligió creer que su hermana la apoyaba. Que su hermana también la extrañaba.

Podían romperla a ella, podían romper su mundo, y podían romper lo que creían que era su alma.

Pero en realidad, nada podía romper su corazón de cristal.


End file.
